Lo que el corazón anhela
by isabellawm
Summary: El espejo de Erised muestra nuestros más profundos deseos. ¿Por qué Marcus y Oliver ven lo mismo? MF/OW


Mi segundo Flint/Oliver :')

* * *

**-Lo que ****el corazón anhela-**

_«El hombre más feliz en la tierra puede usar el Espejo de Erised como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es»._ – Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts era un lugar muy grande para que sólo Harry Potter conociera de la existencia del Espejo de Erised, no, muchos estudiantes frecuentaban el aula vacía del cuarto nivel para dejarse envolver en ese reflejo que tanto les iluminaba el alma. Sobre todo los estudiantes de último curso, quienes por efecto de madurez se veían obligados a afrontar la realidad como viniera

. Oliver Wood, Guardián y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, no era la excepción. Cada noche de los lunes y miércoles después de un duro entrenamiento, el descendiente escocés guiaba su agotado cuerpo a través de los pasillos oscuros, evitando al viejo Filch y su gata endemoniada y agradeciendo al cielo que su mejor amigo fuese Prefecto y próximo Premio Anual.

Obligó sus magulladas rodillas a subir cuatro pisos de escaleras movedizas y cuando sus pies no daban para más, por fin encontró el lugar. Se aseguró de estar solo antes de entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó rodear por la magia del lugar. Pegado a una pared, en toda su gloria, reposaba el misterioso objeto apoyado en unos soportes que parecían garras. El espejo se erguía hasta el techo, su marco dorado y muy trabajado dejaba en claro la fineza del mismo. En la parte superior se leía "Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse", frase que a Oliver le tomó un par de semanas descifrar. No se trataba de ninguna lengua extraña, solo hacía falta leerlo al revés pero la imagen que reflejaba embebía tanto al castaño que por días no reparo en algo más.

La primera vez que dio con el lugar había sido un año atrás. La mitad del alumnado se encontraba de excursión en Hogsmeade, él dejó pasar el paseo para entrenar por la mañana, teniendo después toda la tarde de ocio. Se dedicó a explorar el Colegio, no importa cuánto tiempo lleves en Hogwarts, nunca llegarás a conocerlo por completo. Fue en el cuarto piso que una curiosa puerta entreabierta llamó su atención. Desde entonces visitar el lugar se convirtió en una rutina. Al principio era enfermizo, subía al salón después de clases, en el almuerzo, antes de dormir… No fue hasta que Percy se percató de su extraña actitud y lo hizo volver a centrarse en la vida real. El Quidditch. Redujo las visitas a dos veces por semanas.

Pero, ¿qué veía reflejado que le hechizaba tanto? Sencillo. Oliver Wood veía lo que todo amante del Quidditch vería, se veía como Capitán de la Selección Nacional, sosteniendo la Copa del Mundo, galardonado como mejor jugador del siglo y a miles de fanáticos ovacionándolo. Como un toque personal, veía a su padre a la derecha. El hombre apoyaba la mano en su hombro y los ojos castaños, tan parecidos a los suyos, brillaban de orgullo. La simple vista de la imagen le llenaba el corazón de dicha. Principal motivo que le hacía volver noche tras noche. Como cualquier Gryffindor, optimista hasta la muerte, creyó que el reflejo mostraba una escena del futuro. Más tarde, el mismo día que descifró la inscripción "Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo", comprendió que el espejo no mostraba el porvenir. No, reflejaba sus mayores anhelos. Su ideal de meta profesional y algo con que soñaba desde mucho antes de enloquecer por el Quidditch, la aprobación de su padre. Ese padre que adoraba y buscaba complacer, él que nunca parecía satisfecho ni reconocía sus méritos. Oliver recuerda el suspiro de decepción que soltó aquella noche. No visitó el espejo hasta un día antes de finalizar su sexto curso. Quería volver a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Este año era diferente. A mediados de octubre el espejo se empeñó en mostrarle una imagen que no comprendía. En esencia, la imagen original no presentaba ningún cambio pero a la vez, era totalmente diferente. Se encontraba en el mismo estadio repleto de fanáticos, vistiendo la túnica de Inglaterra, con la Copa en mano y su padre a la derecha. Pero esta vez, otro rostro familiar se distinguía. A su lado, un pelinegro entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su mano izquierda, en un agarre firme y muy intimo.

No le desconcertaba que fuera una mano masculina sobre la suya, aceptaba su sexualidad. A quién pertenecía esta mano era la parte chocante. Devolviéndole una sonrisa, el espejo reflejaba a Marcus Flint. Cazador y capitán del equipo de Slytherin, excepcional jugador y desgraciado que se encargó de atormentarlo durante cinco ligas de Quidditch. _Seis_, se corrigió. Para su desgracia el imbécil repitió séptimo curso, lo que significó soportarlo un año más en el campo de juego _y_ en clases. Claro, los juegos contra las serpientes se convertían en una descarga de adrenalina y testosterona pura gracias a la rivalidad que compartían, lo que los convertían en los mejores partidos

. Pero que Flint hiciera el Quidditch aun más emocionante no significaba que le gustara o algo por el estilo. La frase de la inscripción vino a su mente _"… de tu corazón el deseo"._ Maldiciendo entre dientes juró no volver al sitio, no perdería su tiempo contemplando un espejo dañado.

Tardó menos de una semana en romper su promesa, la obsesión enfermiza por el espejo apareció nuevamente. Cada noche lo buscaba para verse en él, rodeado por los brazos de Marc…Flint, cada noche la imagen se centraba un poco más en la pareja, dejando el Quidditch y a su padre en segundo plano. Esta vez, ni Percy pudo convencerlo de desistir de las visitas.

La primera vez que Marcus Flint se topó con el Espejo de Erised tenía trece años. Cursaba su tercer año en Hogwarts y cumplía con su segundo año en el equipo de Quidditch. Curiosamente, fue después de un partido contra Gryffindor que dio con el lugar. El equipo de los leones contaba con un nuevo guardián, el anterior se había graduado, se trataba de un chico de segundo curso, delgado y de cabello y hermosos ojos castaños. _Hermosos._ Marcus se reprendió mentalmente, nunca había considerado algo hermoso en su vida, si iba a comenzar lo apropiado no era que describiera los ojos de otro _chico. _

El resto del partido transcurrió normalmente, hasta que le tocó anotar con la quaffle. El momento que se acercó a los aros estuvo frente a frente con el nuevo Guardián.

"Wood, se prepara para su primera jugada en el partido" anunció el comentador. Wood, así se llamaba. Estaba frente a Wood, el estadio entero contemplándolos. La multitud nunca lo había puesto nervioso, pero esos ojos castaños llenos de determinación bajo castañas cejas fruncidas lo sacaron de balance. Sabía que fallaría el tanto incluso antes de lazar la quaffle. El único tanto que regaló a Wood en el resto de los juegos de su vida.

Gracias a Salazar, su buscadora atrapó la snitch quince minutos más tarde, llevándose Slytherin la victoria. El pelinegro bajó lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al Castillo de inmediato. No le importaba el destino, solo quería alejarse de esos ojos lo antes posible. Teniendo trece años y haber sido criado en una antigua familia sangre pura, Marcus tenía el concepto de que todo lo que no iba de acuerdo a lo "correcto" estaba mal. Sentirse atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo definitivamente no era correcto y esto lo asustaba. Qué dirían Padre y Madre de enterarse.

Fue mientras debatía consigo mismo que vio la puerta entreabierta de un salón desierto que nadie más parecería percatar. Decidió esconderse del mundo ahí y olvidar lo sucedido. Mas el espejo no le dejo olvidar, ahí al fondo se reflejaba un Marcus mayor, sin dientes torcidos y mucho más alto, vestía los colores gris y blanco de los Falmouth Falcons, su antebrazo izquierdo seguía limpio, libre de la marca tenebrosa, y de su brazo derecho colgaba un enamorado Oliver Wood.

El chico Flint cayó de rodillas frente al imponente objeto mágico. ¿Qué significaba el reflejo? El Slytherin no tuvo que leer ninguna inscripción para comprenderlo y tampoco se hizo ilusiones de que revelará su futuro. Lo que mostraba el espejo era cruel, mostraba lo que jamás podrías tener que a la vez era, lo que más anhelabas. Él como proveniente de una familia de mortífagos se veía escapando de ese destino, dedicándose a lo que le gustaba hacer y estando con la persona que escogiese, sin importar el estado de sangre. ¿Por qué Wood? Se limitó a responder que el espejo mostraba al castaño por lo sucedido recientemente, que más tarde vería la imagen y el hombre a su lado sería otro.

Sin embargo, la imagen no cambió durante los siguientes cinco años por lo que decidió hacer pagar a Wood, si él era atormentado por su simple existencia lo justo era atormentar igualmente al otro. Nació entre ellos una rivalidad incomparable a ninguna otra, los insultos, las peleas, los golpes… Había tanta tensión entre ambos capitanes que con el pasar de los años Flint tuvo que aprender a liberar. Para sexto curso, el pelinegro había follado tantas chicas que no llevaba la cuenta. En cada una de ellas veía la cara, los ojos, de Oliver.

El Espejo de Erised se volvió rutina para él. Martes y jueves después de Quidditch. Podía pasarse horas contemplando cómo sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del escocés y como la imagen de él le devolvían una mirada cargada de afecto. Con el pasar del tiempo, la imagen se volvía cada vez más distante e imposible. En séptimo curso, la primera vez que lo realizó, se vio obligado a tomar la Marca. Su antebrazo izquierdo contaminado con el símbolo de un Mago al que por más que creyera en la purificación de la sangre, jamás seguiría.

La negación a esto, lo que lo habían convertido, lo que estaba condenado a cargar el resto de su vida había influido en el reprobar sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., eso y Oliver. Un año más junto a él. En algún punto de su vida, alrededor de quinto curso, todo giraba en torno suyo. Si el Gryffindor compartiera lo que sentía, todo el asunto no le resultaría tan enfermizo. Pero después de todas las bludgers, narices rotas y juego sucio, Flint había contribuido a descartar esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo, el Espejo siempre estaría ahí para mostrarle lo que nunca podría tener.

Fue uno de esos fríos viernes de diciembre. Navidad se acercaba y no habían deberes por los que preocuparse. Mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros alistaban sus baúles en el calor de las habitaciones, Oliver Wood llevaba horas en el salón vacío del cuarto piso. Celebraría las fiestas por primera vez en Hogwarts ese año.

Marcus y él le sonreían desde el espejo, ambos iban con gorros navideños y se sentía la calidez que los rodeaba. Eso era suficiente para compensar la temperatura del salón. La puerta se abrió tan sigilosamente que Oliver no sintió que alguien había entrado hasta que se acercó al espejo.

Avergonzado por lo que quien fuera que acabase de entrar pudiera ver, trató de eliminar la escena. Sin resultado. Marcus y él seguían sonriéndole. Marcus se encontraba frente al espejo. Sintió como se le teñía la cara de rojo. Rezó a todos los dioses conocidos que no viera la imagen, pero era imposible que no lo hiciera.

Desde hacía dos años Flint no regresaba a casa para Navidad, a pesar del ruego de sus padres. Prefería pasarla en la soledad del Castillo a fingir agrado en la mansión. Aprovecho la tarde libre y la distracción de sus compañeros para subir a ver el espejo. Cuando llegó abrió con cautela, más por costumbre que por precaución. De inmediato se colocó frente Erised.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, Oliver y él lo saludaban, ambos con sonrisas de felicidad en el rostro. Como si su alegría dependiera de estar en los brazos del otro.

-Flint, no es lo que parece – conocía esa voz, no podía estar ahí. Se viró abruptamente, la cara le ardía. ¿Qué diría de lo reflejado?

Ambos chicos comenzaron a soltar disculpas totalmente avergonzados mientras internamente maldecían su mala suerte. Fue Oliver el primero en percatarse de cómo iba la situación. Marcus no parecía molesto ni le recriminaba lo visto al contrario se veía preocupado. No le tomó mucho al otro chico caer en cuenta.

-Ni una palabra de esto, Wood – amenazó duramente. La vocecita en su cabeza le gritaba que dejará de ser un patán.

-¿Ni una palabra? – Oliver lo miró confundido. – ¿Por qué no te querrías burlar de lo que viste?

Marcus levantó una ceja – ¿No deberías tú querer burlarte?

Podía dejar el tema ahí, podía contestar "bien, ni una palabra", pero le mataba la curiosidad. ¿Por qué no le molestaba lo que vio en el espejo.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? – Preguntó y en un susurro agregó – ¿lo mismo que yo?

Ni bajo Crucio respondería esa pregunta. A nadie, mucho menos él. Pero ahí estaban esos ojos castaños de nuevo, como en aquel juego, toda su atención fija en él y sus movimientos. Podía contestar "nada", podía mentir pero un sentimiento absurdo lo invadió y se atrevió a responderle la verdad.

-Me veo contigo – el eco de sus palabras resonó en sus oídos e inmediatamente deseó no haberlas pronunciado.

Oliver estaba de piedra. Marcus había visto lo que él deseaba sin molestarle. Es que deseaba lo mismo él también.

-Cada noche, desde tercer año veo lo mismo, Wood – continuó el pelinegro sin poderse detener. – te veo en mis brazos. Felices.

-¿Cómo puedes ver lo mismo cada noche… - la confusión le comenzó a marear. ¿Había estado Marcus cada vez qué el estaba?

-El espejo muestra lo que no puedes tener- respondió con amargura. Se sentía como un idiota, seguro era el único que veía lo mismo noche tras noche.

Entonces comprendió. El espejo funcionaba personalmente, nadie era capaz de ver otro reflejo que el de su propio deseo. El que Marcus y él vieran lo mismo…

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamó acercándose al mayor, que lo miraba extrañado – No se refleja lo que nunca podrás tener, se refleja lo que tu corazón más anhela – dicho eso señalo la inscripción en dirección invertida y Marcus por primera vez la leyó.

-Entonces…- dudó Oliver – si tú ves lo mismo que yo, eso quiere decir que…

Marcus había deseado ese momento durante años, no desperdiciaría un segundo más. Mientras devoraba los labios del menor no pudo evitar compararlo con como se lo imaginó. Era millones de veces mejor. Oliver era suyo.

Oliver gemía bajo la presión de las manos en sus caderas, la lengua en su boca pero más que nada por el placer de ver su sueño realizado. Tener a Marcus ahí.

Al fin.

Cuando el aire se acabó, separaron sus bocas y agitados se miraron a los ojos.

-Tantos años

-Tantas peleas

-Tantos tantos…

Ninguno pudo evitar echar un vistazo al espejo, y lo que vieron reflejado, por primera vez, fue lo que había en la habitación. Un par de adolescentes, uno más alto y otro más bajo, uno Slytherin y el otro Gryffindor, uno cazador y el otro guardián, ambos en túnicas de la escuela, mejillas sonrojadas y manos estrechamente entrelazadas. Los dos sonreían.

-Ahora hay que compensar las horas pérdidas – siseó Marcus en el oído de Oliver, tan sensualmente que casi se corre del sólo sonido.

Tan ocupados estuvieron compensando que ninguno extrañó cuando la semana siguiente el Espejo de Erised fue removido del lugar. Después de todo, ya tenían lo que anhelaban.

**FIN**


End file.
